


Paying Officer Hinata A Visit

by nekoshy13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Police Uniforms, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Roleplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: Komaeda goes to "The Jailhouse" a S&M house to see his boyfriend work.





	Paying Officer Hinata A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a smut that has Hajime with a different uniform since we already have Nagito as a maid and nurse. Also this one is just WTF xD

"I'm here to see Officer Hajime Hinata." I told the front desk worker with the long Black Hair. He had a badge titled "Warden Kamukura"

"Very well. I take it you're here for the usual."  
"How did you know?"  
"Very predictable. I always see you here every Saturday as if it's a hobby."  
"Can I have my stripes now?"  
"Sure. Leave my sight prisoner." He threw the striped shirt and pants at me. I walked past the desk after paying my entry service fee & signing the waiver. 

This place, "The Jailhouse" was strange club for strange people but Hinata kun likes the job. He works here "punishing" people. It sounds awkward but for some reason I keep getting drawn back to him whenever he "punishes" me. It feels as if I deserve it, even if Hinata-kun is just pretending. 

I approached the door Hajime would be behind. I walked in and as I expected, he is in here. He stood there tapping the edge of his crop whip before squeezing his fist. He closed the door behind me and pushed me a little forward to the cage. He locked the exit and threw the key down on a nearby desk.

"You're late Inmate! I don't like waiting."  
"Of course, sorry hinata-" He cut me off putting his crop whip on my chin.  
"You will refer to me as Officer Hinata. Now strip out of that filth and put on your stripes inmate. Don't make wait again because I have a lot of things for you to do." He sat down on the chair staring me down. I did as ordered. Him keeping his chilling glare on my body. It made me a little uncomfortable but I couldn't resist blushing. After getting all dressed, he threw a big sponge and bucket at me. The sponge hit my face.

"Start scrubbing that cage clean. I don't want my inmate living in a dirty cage. Even if he is filthy himself." I could feel myself getting too excited from all the insults Hajime is giving me.

"But the bucket is empty." He came prepared and took another bucket and spilled water all over the floor.  
"Anymore excuses? Get to it." I began my cleaning duty. I got on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor inside the cage. the sponge absorbed the water and I would ring it out in one of the buckets. I was almost finished until I felt some weight being stomped on my back. I let out moan as my back popped.

"~Ah! Officer!~"  
"Hurry it up! Don't make me whip you like a racehorse!" He add another stomp, this time it was lower. The lower part of my spine was popping and making me force moans of relief out. When I was finished, I put the sponge in the buckets and put them away. Hajime pushed me against the wall and moved his hands up and down pinching at my sides. Hands under my shirt pulling at my nipples. He bit my shoulder and I felt my arousal against the striped pants. One hand made its way to my hips and stopped. He pulled away and smacked my exposed back with his whip.

"~Harder!" Another smack, this time on my butt.  
"That's for dropping everything on the floor. Trust me, next one will be. Now beg."  
I couldn't resist. I rubbed against his leg until I was met with a boot to the head. He was pushing me away, but I kept pulling back. He threw me on the small mattress in the corner of the cage. 

"How crazy for me, a prisoner that is scum to be in love with an Officer. The figure of authority & hope for justice!" 

He stood between my legs. His crop whip's leather loop would slither up my pant legs. It sat and rubbed my crotch slowly. i moaned at feel of his hand that teased its way up my shirt.

"I know that feeling as well inmate. My boyfriend is a scum, but I love him."  
"He's a keeper, since he has you to put him in his place." We were interrupted by a loud alarm.  
"Aww man, and we were just getting warmed up. Your sentence is up inmate." Hajime stepped away from me and got the key out. He unlocked the exit.  
"What time you'll be home?" I lean in to whisper.  
"Expect me at your house at 7pm. My shift ends in 2 hours but I need to go home and change."  
"Don't bother, come straight to my house so we can finish our playtime."  
"See you there." he gave a wink as I walked out of the room. He gave me a hard smack on my butt as soon as I got outside the door. "Go straight down the hall! No slacking Inmate!" He went back to his work mode. 

He is such a good boyfriend and man in uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! xD.


End file.
